Known slide fasteners (also referred to as zip fasteners) are generally constructed as follows.
Coupling elements (also referred to as teeth) are attached to the edge of a tape to form a stringer. The tape is usually woven or knitted and may be formed from, for example, polyester. The coupling elements are attached to the tape by, for example, crimping or moulding the coupling elements onto a reinforced edge of the tape. Alternatively, the coupling elements may be formed as a continuous coil. In this case the coupling elements are most commonly woven or knitted into the tape or alternatively are stitched to a surface of the tape at the edge of the tape.
Two stringers are brought together, such that the coupling elements of each stringer can attach to one another, for example, by interdigitating, to form chain. A slider is attached to the chain such that it can move along the chain between the two stringers. The slider commonly includes a main body through which the coupling elements of each stringer pass and pull tab attached to the main body which may be grasped by a user in order to effect movement of the slider along the chain.
Movement of the slider along the chain in a first direction causes the coupling elements of the first stringer to attach to the coupling elements of the second stringer. Whereas movement of the slider along the chain in a second direction, opposite to the first direction, causes the coupling elements of the first stringer to detach from the coupling elements of the second stringer.
The chain is cut to a desired length to form a desired length of slide fastener. Stops (often referred to as top stops and bottom stops) are attached to either end of the chain. The stops limit the extent of movement that the slider can undertake along the chain.
Some slide fasteners, may have a single bottom stop which is attached to both the first and second stringers. Other slide fasteners, which may be referred to as a separating slide fasteners, may have two separate bottom stops attached to a corresponding one of the stringers. The two bottom stops may take the form of a retainer box and an insertion pin. The insertion pin can be inserted into the retainer box in order to attach the first and second stringers to one another. Conversely, the insertion pin can be removed from the retainer box in order to detach the first and second stringers from one another.
Some slide fasteners may have two separate top stops attached to a corresponding one of the stringers. Other slide fasteners may have a single top stop attached to both of the stringers.
In certain applications it is desirable for a slide fastener to be fluid resistant, for example liquid and/or gas tight (i.e. for the slide fastener to substantially prevent the passage of liquid and/or gas through the slide fastener when the slide fastener is in a closed configuration). By further way of example, in some applications, it is desirable for a slide fastener to be waterproof, or more specifically, for an article (for example, but not limited to, a garment) of which a waterproof slide fastener forms part to be waterproof when the slide fastener is in a closed configuration.
The applicant has realised there is a requirement for a durable fluid resistant slide fastener.
It is common for slide fasteners to be secured to articles by stitching. Stitching provides a durable attachment between the slide fastener and the article to which the slide fastener is attached. The applicant has realised that a problem exists when trying to attach a fluid resistant slide fastener to an article in this manner whilst maintaining a substantially liquid and/or gas tight seal between the slide fastener and the article. For example, the holes created by stitching which pass through a slide fastener and an article to which the slide fastener is attached, and/or the stitching itself may create a fluid flow path via which fluid can flow, thereby making the slide fastener and article to which the slide fastener is attached undesirably fluid permeable.
Methods other than stitching, for example adhesives or other means of bonding, are known for attaching slide fasteners to an article. However, depending on the application of the slide fastener and/or article, the use of securing means other than stitching may not be suitably durable.
The width of known slide fasteners is defined by size and/or position of the coupling elements and the widths of the tapes. It is desirable for slide fasteners to have greater flexibility as to their width such that slide fasteners can easily be produced with different widths dependent on the width of slide fastener required by an article to which the slide fastener is to be applied.